Illegal Love?
by emma4will
Summary: Dan is a teacher and Emma is a student,full summery inside


"There's Mr.Cute"Kerry sighed dreamily as Dan walked past

"Yeah,I have to agree"Smiled Sam

Emma just smiled he was vey good looking a most of the girls fancied him

Honey rolled her eyes in her opinion Mr.Fletcher was cuter

Stuart,Smithy,Micky and Zain walked up to them.

"Em...Do you fancy coming to the cinema tonight?"Asked Micky for the milionth time this week

"Micky...I..I don't know"Emma said

Emma's Pov

_Micky is cute but i don't want a boyfriend...Im not ready for it yet_

"Ok"Said Micky disapionted

"What you got first baby?"Zain asked Honey

"Uhhhh...Mr.Manson...Maths"Said Zain with a funny look on his face

"What's up with him eh?"Asked Sam pouting

"Sam...He is annoyin' and strict"Sighed Stuart playing with Sam's hair

"Maby that's 'cos you are bad"Giggled Kerry

The bell rang and the 8 of them walked into form,Their form tutor,Mr.Hollis was talking to Mr.Casper,Emma wasn't looking and accidently tripped over Dan's foot.

"Sorry Sir"Emma said going red

"Its ok...You ok?"Asked Dan

"Yeah...My ancle hurts tho"Said Emma

"Come-on lets gwt you checked out"Dan said helping Emma up

Dan's Pov

_Emma is georgeous----Wait----What am i thinking?She is like 15 or 16,Im crazy...I kinda have feelings for Emma,I can't act on them tho' ill be in so much trouble_

Dan sighed out loud

"Sir you ok?"Asked Emma looking up at him batting her eyelashes slightly

"Im fine Emma"Said Dan walking up to his classroom

After Dan had put a bandage on Emma's ankle he looked at Emma

"Come on i need to take you home"Said Dan

"My mom and dad will be at work and i ain't got a key"Emma said lying

"Ummmmmmmmmmm...Ill take you to mine then"Dan said

Emma smiled,She would be at Mr.Casper's!!

"Though Emma??Don't tell anyone,promice?"Dan saiid

Emma nodded her and followed Dan,They got into his car and Dan drove for about 20 minutes and they pulled up outside Dan's flat.Emma got out and followed Dan into the house.

"Em...So how are things at home?"Asked Dan sitting down

"Ok..."Said Emma sitting on the opposite Armchair

"Oh...It just seems you are a bit..withdrawn in leesons"Sighed Dan

"Well...Ok ill tell you the truth but don't tell anyone im begging you,no one,not even my friends,Please Sir"Said Emma walking over to the sofa that Dan was sitting on and sittting down by him.

"Ok Em...I won't say anything and it's Dan"Said Dan

"Thanks Dan,Well,My mom and dad split up a while ago and my new step dad is ok bt when he get's mad or...or drunk he uses me as a human punch bag and he rapes me"Said Emma bursting out in tears

Dan shoock his head and reached for Emma and hugged her

"Emma...Does your mom or real dad know?"Asked Dan

"No,Only you"Emma said Crying

Emma looked up at Dan and gently kissed him

Dan's Pov

_Oh my god what shall i do...Does she know i kinda have a crush on her_

Dan bit his lip and kissed Emma back,There kiss getting deeper and deeper.Emma started to unbutton Dan's shirt as he did the same to her,Emma undid Dan's Belt and slipped his trousers off,slipping off her skirt.After having passionate sex.Dan rolled off Emma and kissed her on her neck.

"Em sorry i know you didn't want that"Dan said guiltly

"Dan...I loved it,I Though every Man was like my stepdad,I was wroung"Emma said happilly

"Babe,I love you"Dan addmited

"When did you realise you loved me?"Emma asked

"Well...It all kinda started when you told me about you stepdad that is kinda when"Dan said looking at Emma

"Well..I've fancied you for yonks"Emma said looking at Dan hungrily

Dan kissed Emma again,He couldn't help ithe was irrisistable

"Well lets get some sleep sweetie"Emma said kissing Dan

"Ok baby"Dan agreed

They drited off to sleep around 10ish and they didn't get up until 9 o clock

"Baby...You gotta get up"Dan said shaking Emma gentally he looked at the clock and turned to Emma and said "Actully...We ain't going in"

Dan picked up the phone and dialled the school number.

"Hello i'm ringing to tell you that Emma Keane won't be in today as she has gotta go to the hosital...Yeah thanks,Bye"He said in a deep voice and put down the phone

After 10 minutes he picked it up again and redialled the number

"Hi its Dan Casper...Ive got the 'flu so i can't make it today,Thks,Cya"He said in his best 'ill' voice

When he had finished on the phone Emma smiled at him

"So you often do that pull a sicky?"Emma asked giggling


End file.
